Posso estar com você?
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Arthur e Kiku oficializaram sua aliança, mas os planos do inglês para o Natal não saem exatamente como o esperado.


**Posso Estar com Você?**

O inglês bufou, pegando a dose de whisky, virando o copo de uma vez. As maçãs do rosto logo se avermelharam. Logo quando achava que passaria o Natal com alguém...!

- Droga, Kiku... É Natal. O que está fazendo trabalhando, idiota?

Resmungou para si mesmo, afundando o rosto em um dos braços. Sim, sabia que os costumes nipônicos eram distintos e que o Natal não tinha o mesmo objetivo... Ainda sim, não conseguia evitar desejá-lo ali, enquanto encarava os ponteiros do relógio de pulso, embora sem conseguir lê-lo devido à visão embaçara. Os números dançavam a sua frente. Suspirou pesado, virando mais uma vez o copo que fora devidamente enchido.

Sua intenção inicial era fazer daquela noite, perfeita: decorou a casa com luzes e enfeites natalinos. Por sugestão de Francis – apesar de que nunca admitiria isso – contratou um cozinheiro que preparou, entre pratos típicos de uma ceia, alguns aperitivos nipônicos e deixara os presentes que comprara devidamente debaixo da árvore, como mandava o figurino. Entre eles alguns tipos variados de chá, porcelana nova para servi-lo, um enfeite de cabelo (que provavelmente faria o japonês brigar com ele, mas ele ficava uma graça emburrado...) e um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

O britânico bufou, chutando o banco ao lado e o derrubando. Deveria saber desde o início que era um relacionamento sem futuro. Eram diferentes demais! Graças aos costumes orientais, passaria o Natal sozinho. _De novo_. Só porque queria aproveitá-lo com Kiku, seus planos foram arruinados pela ligação do companheiro. _"Desculpe, vou estar ocupado", "prometo te compensar", "eu te ligo depois"_. E nada. Nem uma ligação, até o momento. Será que já era meia noite...?

Cerrou os olhos esverdeados, deixando a cabeça cair sobre o balcão. Devia terminar tudo. O relacionamento já estava fadado a isso. Só pouparia seu tempo... Mas não sabia se aguentaria ficar sem aquele pequeno sorriso, ou aquele olhar terno que muitas vezes lhe era dirigido. Ou a voz chamando seu nome...

- Venha me ver, desgraçado!

Gritou, endireitando a postura e socando o ar com ambas as mãos, não indo ao chão talvez por um milagre de Natal. Levantou aos tropeços, o andar vacilante. Procurava uma garrafa de vinho que tinha guardado para aquela ocasião, não demorando a encontrá-la – em sua imaginação, claro, já que na realidade o que tinha pegado não passava de uma garrafa d'água. Foi até a porta de casa, abrindo-a e avançando alguns passos com a postura ligeiramente encurvada, bradando:

- Eu odeio o Natal!

Resmungou para quem quisesse ouvir, cambaleando. O Natal era mesmo uma droga, já estava até começando a ver coisas; sua solidão fazia parecer que o moreno estava vindo ao seu encontro, era tão real que chegava a ouvir sua voz.

- A-arthur-san!

A verdade é que, ao menos dessa vez, o britânico via porque Kiku realmente estava lá - não eram seus amiguinhos "imaginários". O menor aproximava-se em passos rápidos, o cachecol esvoaçando e sua respiração visível pelo contato do ar quente com o frio. Arthur deixou a garrafa cair, abraçando o outro enquanto era amparado.

- Kiiiku... - chamou em tom arrastado. – Achei que não viria!

- Desculpe, Arthur-san. Terminei o trabalho e vim o mais rápido que pude.

Sentia-se meio culpado ao vê-lo naquele estado. Poderia compensá-lo de algum jeito?

Ajudou o loiro a se endireitar, alisando também o quimono azul que tinha vestido para visitá-lo, então o guiando até a parte de dentro da casa, fechando a porta atrás de ambos. Graças ao esquecimento de Arthur, agora o ambiente se encontrava frio.

- Vou fazer um chá, sente-se aqui, Arthur-san.

Sorriu, acomodando-o no sofá, sabendo que era muito atrevimento de sua parte se sentir tão à vontade assim em uma casa que não era sua, mas o inglês não estava em condições de preparar nada.

Não que Arthur realmente ligasse para o suposto atrevimento do oriental. De olhos fechados, apreciava o som suave – quase silencioso - dos sapatos de madeira contra o piso de sua casa. Só o fato dele se encontrar ali fazia o ambiente parecer mais quente, embora parte dessa sensação fosse atribuída a lareira que o japonês acendera.

Após dar para Arthur alguns aperitivos e um copo de chá quente, ele pareceu se acalmar um pouco, o que tranquilizou o nipônico. Este se acomodou ao lado do loiro, não sabia se já era hora, mas estendeu para ele um pacote azul, embrulhado com uma fita vermelha. O inglês o fitou de modo interrogativo, mas aceitou o presente, hesitando um pouco, porém – graças ao encorajamento do japonês – terminou por abri-lo.

Dentro do embrulho havia um par de tamancos de madeira e um quimono verde escuro com o contorno de folhas em tom mais claro, alternando entre variações da cor principal da vestimenta e o branco. A beleza daquela delicada peça encheu os olhos de Arthur, apesar de não entender bem qual a utilidade daquilo para si. Mesmo sem falar algo, Honda imaginou que ele teria a dúvida, não demorando muito a se pronunciar.

- Arthur-san, achei que seria ruim trazer um bolo... Então comprei isso para você. Caso tenha tempo, espero que possa vir passar o Ano Novo comigo.

Aproveitou a oportunidade para convidá-lo. Os olhos esmeraldas do maior brilharam de felicidade e nem conseguiu dizer nada, deixou o que ganhara no braço do sofá e abraçou o moreno com força, repetindo diversas vezes "eu vou, eu vou!" Kiku sabia que devia ter estado ali o tempo todo... Esperava compensá-lo com aquilo, de algum modo. O fato era: só queria poder estar com Arthur. O tanto que lhe fosse permitido.


End file.
